


Sir, Yes, Sir

by loeyxun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyxun/pseuds/loeyxun
Summary: Lahat tayo may kanya-kanyang kahinaan. Si Superman, may Kryptonite; Si Achilles, may heel.Para kay CAT Corps Commander Park Chanyeol, si Byun Baekhyun yun, ang kilalang spoiled brat ng batch nila.Kaya ba niyang panindigan ang masungit at perpektong persona niya kung siya ang maassign na Platoon leader ng kanyang long time crush?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	Sir, Yes, Sir

"Harap sa kanan, rap!"

_Bakit ba ako nandito?_

"Harap sa kaliwa, rap!"

_Dapat nagtago nalang ako sa CR_

"Limang hakbang pasulong, kad!"

_Oh kaya I should have slept sa library_

"Sampung hakbang sa kaliwa, kad!”

_I-bagsak ko nalang kaya 'tong subject na 'to_

"Harap sa likod, rap!"

_Gaga ka edi hindi ka naka-graduate_

"Tatlong hakbang pakanan, kad!"

_Edi hahanap sugar daddy_

"Pulutong 'to!" sigaw ni Sir Cor "Tanggalin niyo mga piring na sinuot niyo at tignan kung sinong hindi marunong sumunod." 

Basic commands palang naman ang tinuturo ng officers sa mga kadete tulad ng harap sa kanan, harap sa kaliwa, tikas nga pero meron talagang mga estudyanteng hindi marunong sumunod o sadyang pasaway lang. Pagtanggal ng piring, kitang-kita yung isang kadeteng na ang layo ng posisyon sa kanyang pulutong. Napansin din ni Sir Cor na hindi maayos ang uniporme at postura nito kaya nagsimulang mag-init ang ulo niya.

"Ikaw, Last element! Anong ginagawa mo dyan? Kaliwa at kanan nalang di mo pa alam? Yung uniporme mo gusot, belt mo hindi na naka-shine, at masyadong nakababa yang bullcap mo," sigaw ni Sir Cor habang papalapit sa kadete. Hindi pa rin niya alam kung sino ‘tong kadete dahil sa cap at wala rin itong name tag. 

Sanay na sanay na ang mga kadete slash mga batchmates nila na makita itong ganito scenario. Talagang masungit ‘tong si Sir Cor lalo na sa platoon na hinahandle niya. Kailangan lahat matikas at bawal ang walang alam lalung-lalo na kapag biglang tinanong ka niya ng ten general orders. Hindi lang siya masungit kapag oras ng CAT, pati sa mga normal school days bilang Chanyeol Park, mga ka-section or kaibigan lang niya nakakausap sa kanya. Marami na ring siyang nireject na nagconfess sa kanya - mapa-lalake, babae, ka-batch or lower year - olats lahat.

"Tumalikod ka at ayusin mo sarili mo." utos niya.

"Sir Yes Sir," bulong naman ng kadete.

Natigilan si Sir Cor sa boses na narinig niya. Mahina man, hindi siya pwedeng magkamali, alam na alam niya ang boses na yan kasi lagi niyang naririnig sumigaw ang lalaking ito ng "Ate Beth, Chicken po thigh part" kada lunch sa cafeteria. Pero dahil siya nga si Chanyeol na kilalang masungit at CAT time ngayon, hindi siya pwedeng magpakita ng signs of nervousness or kilig.

Pagharap ng kadete papabalikin na sana niya ito sa platoon nang itaas nito ang kanyang kamay.

"Sir Permission to Speak Sir" tumango naman si Chanyeol bilang sagot.

"Paparusahan niyo po ba ang mga ka-platoon ko? Sabi niyo po kasi kanina 'All for One, One for All' Ako nalang po parusahan niyo, Sir"

"Bumalik ka na sa platoon mo at pumunta ka sa HQ bago umuwi." utos ni Sir Cor at siyang sinagot naman ng kadete ng mahinang "Sir Yes Sir"

Pagtapos niyan ay pinalansad na ni Sir Cor ang buong platoon. Pag-alis nito ay agad agad nagbulungan ang mga kadete. Akala nilang lahat they’ll face the wrath of Chanyeol’s merciless punishments today.

"Bakit di tayo pinarusahan nun?" 

"Weakshit pre"

"Buti nalang di tayo pinarusahan baka mag-Dying na ako."

Bago pa siya mapansin, dapat pasimpleng maglalakad ang nagkamaling kadete paalis nang sigawan siya ng batchmate niya.

"Hoy, Baek! Sa susunod ayusin mo na. Simpleng kaliwa-kanan nalang hindi mo pa alam? Baka good mood lang si Chanyeol kaya di tayo pinarusahan pero sa susunod wala nang kawala."

"Excuse you ha! First, it’s Baekhyun to you, hindi tayo close para tawagin akong “Baek”. Second, Inaantok pa ako at wala ako sa mood magmartsa-martsa sa initan. Dapat mag-Thank you kayo sakin kasi sabi ko kay Chanyeol, ako nalang parusahan niya."

Hindi naman talaga masungit si Baekhyun. Sadyang nawala lang siya sa mood ngayong araw kasi parang nagsama-sama lahat ng forces of the universe laban sa kanya: na-late at di nakapag-quiz sa Biology kaninang umaga, nalimutan siyang i-save ni Ate Beth ng thigh part sa canteen, and worst of all, nakalimutan nilang maglagay ng sunblock bago mag-CAT.

Nang makarating sa room si Baekhyun, sinalubong siya ng isang malakas na kaltok sa ulo ng magaling bestfriend niyang si Jongdae. 

"Aray ko ka inaano ba kita? Wala ako sa mood, Jongdae wag mo akong simulan." iritang-iritang sabi ni Baekhyun habang tinututok nito ang electric fan sa sarili.

"Naku ang mahal na reyna, iniimbyerna nanaman. Badtrip ka lang kasi napahiya kay SupahPapalicious eh. Bakit kasi hindi mo alam yung kanan sa kaliwa? And I quote the great Ms. Bobbie Salazar, "Ang tanga lang!"

Minsan talaga napapaisip ni Baekhyun kung bakit niya kinaibigan itong si Jongdae. Dapat hindi nalang niya ginawang partner 'to nung class ni Sir Javier sa Chem, baka maayos pa buhay niya ngayon.

"Nakakainis kasi eh; ang daming mali sa mundo ngayon at I don’t know about you ha, but for me, ayaw ko at boring kasi ng ginagawa sa CAT. Alam mo naman kapag bored ako, kinakausap ko sarili ko kaya ayun nag-space out ako tapos kung saan saan nalang ako hukbang," paliwanag ni Baekhyun. "Please drop the nickname, Dae. SupahPapalicous is so cheesy. Pupuntahan ko pa siya bago umuwi kaya hindi ako makaka-third wheel sa inyo ni Sehun."

Si Sehun yung matagal na matagal nang manliligaw ni Jongdae. Since Grade 7 nagpapahiwatig na si Sehun na may gusto kay Jongdae. Nung una pabebe pa itong si Jongdae eh “studies first” pero kapag may nakikitang nalandi kay Sehun, akala mo dragon. Kaya siguro natagalan ni Sehun si Jongdae kasi mahaba talaga pasensya niya parang yung ano niya---- height.

Of course, merong mga nagtangkang manligaw kay Baekhyun- marami nga sila at hindi lang taga-school, mayroon ding taga-village nila or from other schools. Wala siyang pinatulan kahit isa. Why, you ask? Simple answer: choosy siya. Pampered si Baekhyun from childhood palang and he knows what he deserves. At sa kakanuod ng Kathniel movies at pagsubaybay sa relationship ng dalawa, mataas standards niya.

Pababa na silang dalawa ng building kaso biglang tumigil si Jongdae at hinawakan yung kamay ni Baekhyun. 

"Pupunta kang HQ? Huy sketchy ah. Baka kung anong gawin niyo doon. Bumalik ka saking virgin pa, Byun Baekhyun sinasabi ko sayo isusumbong kita kay Tita." sabi ni Jongdae with matching pagpapalo sa braso ni Baekhyun.

"Daming sinabi? Bawal akong mag-explain? Paparusahan kasi ako diba nga tanga ako sa kaliwa at kanan."

"Oh siya, ingat ka." Aalis na dapat si Baekhyun nang hilahin siya ni Jongdae papalapit para bumulong.

"Wag kang sisigaw ng "Daddy" kapag pinarusahan ka ah" sabay takbo ni Jongdae papunta kay Sehun na naghihintay sa gate ng school. 

xxx

"Chanyeol, alam kong at alam ng buong universe na gwapo ka but you don't have to stare at yourself sa mirror. Gets na namin, okay?" reklamo ni Junmyeon.

Well, totoo naman. Simula dismissal at pumuntang HQ si Chanyeol, patigil-tigil siya sa pag-aayos ng gamit para tignan ang sarili. Hindi kasi siya mapakali sa kakaisip sa nangyari kanina at sa balak niyang gawin maya-maya. Special din itong araw na ito kasi nag-shower at nagpalit ng damit si Chanyeol after CAT. Usually kasi punas pawis at sibat na agad siya. 

"Hayaan mo na yan. Da-damoves kasi yan kay Baekhyun ngayon. Ilang taon na niyang gusto yung isa pero ngayon lang makakausap ng more than 1 minute si Baekhyun at sa malapitan pa," pagpapaliwanag ni Minseok kay Junmyeon. 

Nandito silang tatlo sa HQ. Nag-aayos ng mga rifle at attendance sheet ng buong batch. 

"More than one minute? Ano ba yung less than one minute?" pagtataka ni Junmyeon.

"Ganto kasi yan, Myeon. Nung lunch time dati, nakalimutan ni Baekhyun yung sukli niya sa cashier tapos ito namang tropa nating matapang kinuha agad yung opportunity. Nilapitan niya si Baekhyun tas sabi "sukli mo naiwan" oh diba less than one minute! Kunwari cool." sabay tawa ni Minseok at Junmyeon. 

Hindi makakalimutan ni Chanyeol yung lunch time na yun. Dahil una, hindi lang niya sinabi sa mga kaibigan pero hindi naman talaga niya katabi sa pila si Baekhyun noon, sadyang nakiusap lang siya kay Ate Beth para lang siya na yung magbalik ng sukli ni Baekhyun. Pangalawa, naubusan siya ng fried chicken noon dahil kay Baekhyun napunta yung huling serving. Pangatlo, yung ngiti na pinakita sa kanya noon ni Baekhyun makalalag-boxers-- buti nalang bago yung suot niya nun at may garter pa.

"Laugh all you want pero progress is progress," kumento ni Chanyeol. "Alis na nga kayo dapat may alone time kami." 

"Sige na, aalis na kami. Yung mga saksakan at ilaw wag niyong kalimutan, pagagalitan tayo ng school guards. At Chanyeol," tumingin naman ang binata sa mga kaibigan nitong nasa pinto na pala. 

"One more thing: CAT HQ 'to ah huwag niyo gawing sogo. Babye."

xxx

"Chill lang, Baekhyun. Hindi ka naman siguro mag-10 laps sa field or 100 push ups." sabi niya sa sarili. Five minutes na siyang nandito na siya sa labas ng HQ. Nagpra-practice ng official knock sa pinto ng HQ at nagp-pep talk na kakayanin niya yung parusa. 

"Kung di ko na kaya, I could always pretend to faint, papatunayan kong ako si Sharpay sa past life ko." Hindi niya napansin na kanina pa nakatingin sa kanya si Sir Cor na nakatayo sa may pintuan ng HQ. "Pwede ring kunwari na natatae ako."

"Natatae ka?" 

"Sir No, Sir!" agad na sagot at pagharap ni Baekhyun na hindi makatingin sa mata ni Sir Cor. 

"Oh ito," sabay abot ni Chanyeol ng paperbag, bago niya i-lock ang HQ. "May garrison belt, metal shiner, bull cap, kiwi para sa boots dyan. Ginawan na rin kita ng name tag. Byun Baekhyun, tama ba?"

Syempre itong si Chanyeol kahit perfect example ng #whippedculture yan para kay Baekhyun, kailangan cool pa rin. Pa-mysterious kuno. Samantalang unconsciously, napatango nalang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol habang nakatulala at kinuha yung paper bag.

_‘Bakit may ganitong gesture, Sir? Hindi ako marupok pero baka dahil sayo maging ganun ako Sir’_

"Sir Cor, ba-"

"Drop the Sir. Chanyeol nalang itawag mo sakin, hindi naman CAT eh."

"Ch-Chanyeol, para saan 'to? Akala ko ba parusa?"

"Para di ka na masita sa CAT, may deduction yun sa grade," Chanyeol pouts. "Pasalamat ka nga nga ako lang yung nag-handle sa inyo e. Kung si Minseok yun, deduction ka na, may push up pa." 

Habang nagpapaliwanag si Chanyeol, hindi siya halos napakinggan ni Baekhyun kasi pinagmamasdaan lang niya ang mukha ng taong nasa harap niya-- ina-appreciate lang niya ang 8th wonder of the world. Alam naman niyang gwapo itong si SupahPapali- ay Chanyeol pala, pero iba yung impact kapag malapitan. Napansin ni Baekhyun yung dimple niyang minsan lang magpakita, yung matang nangungusap at yung labing parang tinatawag siya na "Baekhyun, tikman mo ako"

_Bakit kaya hindi ko siya napansin dati? Gwapo at mukhang gentleman naman? Very jowable… Mukhang pwede…_

"Kung parusa hinahanap mo, kahit wag na,” sabay kamot ni Chanyeol ng batok niya. “Pero baka pwede mo akong i-libre ng kwek-kwek at kikiam sa labas?" Nakakahiya talaga itong ginagawa niya kaso alam niyang walang mangyayari or magiging progress sa kanila ni Baekhyun kung hindi siya gagawa ng paraan. 

"Hindi pa kasi ako naglu-lunch. Okay lang naman kung ayaw mo-"

"Tara na, Chanyeol. Baka maubusan ka nung special sauce nila, sobrang sarap nun," ngiti ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

_"Oh jusko po, ito na ba talaga yun?"_ sabay na isip ng dalawa habang sabay na naglalakad palabas ng school. 

xxx

"Ako ba hindi kumain ng lunch o ikaw?" pang-aasar ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na kumukuha pa ng isang order ng kwek-kwek. 

Nandito sila sa may kanto ng school nila, sa bahay nina Ate Bebi. Open yung garage para sa mga kumain ng paninda nila. Number one tambayan talaga ng mga taga-school ito after class dahil sa masarap at mura mga pagkain. Sakto ngang walang tao ngayon dito dahil kanina pa ang dismissal ‘t pagabi na. 

"Wow nagsalita naman ang naka-dalawang pancit canton, isang sprite at sandamakmak na kikiam," sabay hampas ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na may kasamang malanding tawa. 

Hindi namalayan ng dalawa na mag-aalasiyete na ng gabi sa dami ng napagkwentuhan nila. Inenterrogate pa nga sila ni Ate Bebi nung umorder sila. Ang lagi kasing kasama ni Chanyeol kumain dito si Minseok at Junmyeon, kaya fresh face sa tindera si Baekhyun. Sinabihan pa nga sila ni Ate Bebi na bagay sila pero base sa stereotype ng ibang batchmates nila, mukhang hindi talaga magkakasundo itong si Chanyeol at si Baekhyun. 

Una, magkaiba sila ng personality: maingay at laging may alam na latest chismis si Baekhyun samantalang yung isa, tahimik, masungit at puro CAT o acads lang ang mundo.

Pangalawa, alam ng buong batch na rich kid si Baekhyun sa batch nila. Isa rin ito sa dahil kaya hindi rin siya mapagalitan ng mga teacher sa kalokohan niya. Yung isa naman sakto lang, nakakain ng tatlong beses sa isang araw-araw at nakakabili ng mga luho sa buhay pero mas angat parin si Baekhyun.

Pangatlo, nasa star section si Chanyeol simula pa noong high school sila. Si Baekhyun? Ayun, kumakaibigan ng matatalino para may magturo sa kanya o kaya tamang pambobola lang sa mga teacher para makapasa sa ibang subjects. 

Pang-apat, Si Chanyeol may plano sa buhay-- planado talaga tulad ng kung saan siya mag-uuniversity, anong gagawin niya after gumraduate ng college, saang hospital siya magmag-iintern; no room for error and no back up plans. Si Baekhyun naman go with the flow or chill chill lang. Hindi naman daw siya papabayaan ng parents niya. Tulad nga ng lagi niyang sinasabi kapag anong balak niya sa buhay: "Let future Baekhyun handle that."

Pero sa dami ng napag-usapan nila ngayon, na-realize nila ngayon na hindi naman pala sila ganun ka iba. Napansin lang nilang dalawa na gabi na pala nang may bumusina na black vios sa tapat nina Ate Bebi. 

“Oh shit di ko nasabing nasa tindahan ako baka kanina pa naghahanap yung driver,” pagmamadali ni Baekhyun. “Chanyeol, una na ako ha. Thank you, hindi mo ako pinarusahan.”

“Text mo ako kapag nakauwi ka na ha. Ingat” sabi ni Chanyeol na binigyan naman ni Baekhyun ng confused look. _I don’t have your number, dumbo_ sa isip-isip ni Baekhyun. Tinuro naman ni Chanyeol yung paper bag na hawak ni Baekhyun. Ayun pala’y sa name tag na ginagawa para sa kanya ay may nakadikit na sticky note na _“Sana kasya sayo mga nahanap ko. Text mo ako kapag hindi kasya”_ na may kasamang number at winky face pa.

In an alternate universe, si Chanyeol siguro si Lightning McQueen-- I am speed. Huling-huli ni Ate Bebi kung paano mamula ang mukha ni Chanyeol habang pinanonood nitong umalis ang vios.

"Mukhang hindi ka na maasar nung dalawa na mahina, Pogi" sabi ni Ate Bebi nung nagpaalam si Chanyeol. "Galingan mo ah. Manok kita." 

xxx

Pagkauwing-pagkauwi ni Baekhyun sa bahay nila, tinext agad ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae ang nangyari kanina kayla Ate Bebi.

**Mahal na reyna**

DAEEEEEEEEE

MAMAYA NA KAYO MAG USAP NI SEHUN

AKO MUNA

PLEASE I NEED TO KWENTO

**Dae na medj taken**

NAGV-VIDEO CALL KAMI NI SEHUN PUCHA

**Mahal na reyna**

IT’S ABOUT SUPAHPAPALICIOUS

**Dae na medj taken**

HOY GAGA WAIT PAALAM MUNA AKO KAY SE

pero go kwento mo na, gurl!!

**Mahal na reyna**

Like I told you kanina, pumunta ako sa HQ

Ayun tas may nagawa pa akong embarrassing tapos tapos :’( :’(

BINIGYAN NIYA AKO NG GAMIT SA CAT PARA RAW

DI NA AKO MABAWASAN NG GRADE

MAMA YUNG PUSO KO PLEASE HELP ME

**Dae na medj taken**

TAENA KAAAAAAAAAA

GO ON FEEL KO MERON PA

**Mahal na reyna**

Kumain kami kela Ate Bebi kunwari pa nga

may alam ako sa secret sauce eh 

Should I consider this as my first date? 

**Dae na medj taken**

WOOOOOOAH IKAW KUMAIN SA GANUN?? 

KALA KO YOUR STANDARDS ARE HIGH HA?

IBA KA PARK CHANYEOL

**Mahal na reyna**

Hindi lang yun, Dae

Binigay niya rin number niya huhuhu

HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER DAEEE

WHAT SHOULD I TEXT?

WITH EMOJI OR WALA?

**Dae na medj taken**

E ANO BANG GINAGAWA MO RITO?

JUST BE YOURSELF AND GO GET YOUR MAN

Pero seriously, I’m happy for you

Sana this blooms into something more.

Bilang obedient person, agad na kinuha ni Baekhyun ang paper bag na binigay ni Chanyeol. Hinanap niya yung sticky note ni Chanyeol at sinave yung number nito bilang “Sungit” with green emoji. There’s so many questions floating in Baekhyun’s mind. Gagamit ba ako ng emoji? Kapag nagreply si Chanyeol, mag-rereply ba ako agad? How do I make sure our conversation moves forward? 

“Pucha text lang ang dami pang tanong. A simple ‘I’m home. Thank you for tonight :)’ will do.’” sabi ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya. Pinindot niya ang send button at hinagis ang cellphone sa kama.

Agad naman siya’y nakarinig ng notification sound.

_Wow inaabangan niya text ko? Crush ata ako nito eh_

Pagtingin niya sa phone niya, hindi siya makapaniwala sa nabasa.

**SMART**

Your data subscription has expired. Subscribe again to your favorite

offer, dial *123# NOW! It’s FREE and easy!

xxx

Friday na ulit ngayon at isang linggo na ang nakalipas nang huling nakapagusap sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol-- in person or sa text. Sabi ni Sehun, baka hindi pa yun nung tamang panahon kaya nawalan siya ng load. Sabi naman ni Jongdae, “Ang yaman yaman mo hindi ka naka-plan? Ang hina mo naman minsan nga lang may matipuhan, ayaw pa ng universe.”

Binalak naman talaga ni Baekhyun mag-explain kay Chanyeol in person, first thing monday morning kaso wala eh, it’s either against ang heavens sa thought na magkaka-love life si Baekhyun or may balat siya sa malaki niyang pwet. 

_Monday - 7:20am - CAT HQ_

_Kanina pa nakatambay si Baekhyun sa tapat ng HQ, usually kasi si Chanyeol ang naka-assign magcheck dito tuwing umaga. Kaso 20 minutes na ang nakakalipas wala pa rin ito. May dala pa naman siyang breakfast pancakes para pagsaluhan nilang dalawa bago niya isingit yung pag-sosorry niyang hindi siya nakapagtext nung isang araw._

_“Wala pa rin siya hanggang ngayon. Text ko na kaya? Baka kung ano na nangyari sa kanya.”_

_“Baekhyun! Anong ginagawa mo rito?” Si Sir Minseok at si Sir Junmyeon yung nakita niyang tumawag sa kanya._

_“Good morning. Hindi si Sir Chanyeol yung naka-assign today?”_

_“Hindi ka nagbasa ng announcement sa board no? Nasa kampo siya ngayon hanggang Thursday, siya kasi representative ng school. Baka Friday CAT time na siya makabalik ng school,” paliwanag ni Sir Minseok._

_“Ay ganun ba? Sa inyo nalang itong pancake oh,” inabot niya ang paperbag kay Junmyeon. “Masarap yan ako nagluto. Alis na ako ha?”_

And now, CAT time na pero Baekhyun still hasn’t seen Chanyeol-- ni anino wala pa rin. Suot-suot niya yung mga binigay ni Chanyeol sa kanya last week. Hindi niya alam pero parang gusto niya ipagmalaki sa mga kasama na niya na yung masungit na platoon leader nila yung nag-ayos ng gamit niya for CAT- lalong tumataas yung self confidence niya dahil dito.

Naka-assemble na silang lahat by platoon. Sa lahat ng platoon, Bravo lang yung naiiba. Yung ibang platoons kasi are composed of four squads with ten and nine elements per squad. Samantalang yung Bravo platoon naman, may fifth squad with one element. Bilang pinakamaliit sa kanila, syempre si Baekhyun iyon.

“Bravo Platoon, Attention! Since wala pa ang Sir Cor niyo, ako muna maghahandle sa inyo until he gets back. Kukunin ko lang yung index cards niyo from HQ tapos mag-iinspection in ranks tayo. Siguraduhin niyong makakasagot kayo sakin.”

“Ma’am Yes Ma’am!”

Nagsimula na magpanic at mental breakdown ang mga kadete. Walang may alam na may inspection in ranks ngayon. Usually, officers would just shout “tickler”, “white hanky”, “ballpen” tapos itataas lang nila yung paraphernalia nilang dala and that’s it- iyon na yung inspection. Dagdag pa ang one by one questions sa mga pinoproblema nila. Hindi lang ten general orders ang dapat nilang sauluhin, pati na rin ang mga pangalan, birthday, rank ng officers nila. Kung gusto ng ibang officers tulungan ang platoon leader sa pag-iinspect, pwede silang bigla nalang tumapat sa kadete at magsimulang mag-inspect at magtanong. 

Agad ding nakabalik ang officer nila at sumigaw ng “Humanda sa Pagsisiyasat”. Alam naman ni Baekhyun na hindi siya mapapagalitan sa paraphernalia kasi kumpleto ang kanya, roon siya sa pagtatanong madadali ng deduction. Hindi na rin siya nagpanic kasi alam naman niya hindi siya makakasagot. Bahala na si batman.

_Pakialam ko ba sa birthday ng mga officers. Bakit alam ba nila birthday ko ha?_

Nakalipas na ilang minuto, pansin ni Baekhyun na papalapit na nang papalapit ang platoon leader nila dahil lumalakas na ang boses nito. Hindi kasi niya makita dahil yung bullcap niyang maluwag natatakpan yung mga mata niya. By now, limang tao nalang bago si Baekhyun ang sumalang. 

“Last element, attention.”

Alam niyang dapat seryoso ngayon pero hindi niya mapigilang ngumiti. Last week pa noong huli niya narinig ang boses na yan. Tinignan niya ang taong nagsalita at kitang kita niya ang namumulang tenga nito. 

“Kelan birthday ko?” tanong ni Sir Cor.

OH SHIT Nakakahiya. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang birthday niya. Kelan lang naman kasi sila nag-usap at hindi rin naman niya stinalk si Chanyeol sa facebook at twitter para makahanap ng details about him. Puposisyon na dapat si Baekhyun na parusahan pero pinigilan si ni Sir Cor.

“Aray ko naman. Hindi na nga ako tinext last week, hindi pa alam ang birthday ko,” mahinang biro ni Chanyeol.

“Sir permission to sp-”

“Kela Ate Bebi ka na magpaliwanag. Mamaya after CAT time?” Alam ni Chanyeol na hindi niya ito dapat ginagawa lalung-lalo na’t CAT time. Baka may makarinig sa kanyang ibang kadete o kapwa officer. Kaso hindi niya mapigilan-- kahit isang beses palang silang nag-usap nang matino ni Baekhyun, miss na niya ito kaagad.

“Sir Yes Sir”

xxx

“Ano bang ginawa mo sa past life mo para pagpalain ka ng ganyan ha, Baekhyun?” 

Kanina pa tapos ang CAT time pero ngayon palang natapos ang dalawang mag-bestfriend sa pag-aayos sa classroom. They took extra time para mag-ayos ngayon kasi may kanya-kanya silang “date” after nito. Actually, si Baekhyun lang talaga ang may date pero hindi magpapatalo si Jongdae kaya pinilit niya si Sehun na mag-mall muna bago siya ihatid pauwi. 

“Bumabawi lang ang universe sakin. Remember sobrang malas ko last week?”

“Hindi naman sa inggitera ako pero mas masipag ako, mas mabait, mas mapagpasensya at nagdadasal ako bago matulog pero nasayo parin blessings aka si Supahpapalicous.”

“Eh ano ako? Saling ketket? Mag-mall ka mag-isa,” sabi ni Sehun na binilisan ang paglalakad para maunahan ang dalawa. Kanina pa pala nasa likod nila si Sehun, tahimik lang at nakikinig as usual. 

“Hoy ito naman eh! Baek, una na kami tampororot ang bebi. Enjoy ka sa date niyo.” sabi ni Jongdae bago tumakbo para mahabulin si Sehun. Alam naman niya joke lang ang pagtatampo ni Sehun pero gusto pa rin niyang lambingin ang nakakabata. 

Pagdating ni Baekhyun kela Ate Bebi, nandun na si Chanyeol. He was wearing pants and plain white shirt pero ang lakas pa rin ng dating nito. 

"November 27 - Sagittarius. Ang lakas mong magtampo na hindi ko alam birthday mo, bakit alam mo ba yung akin?" bungad ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at naumupo sa tapat niya. 

"Una, dapat alam mo birthday ko at ng ibang officers kasama sa inspections yun eh. Pangalawa, May 6 - Taurus." Chanyeol answered confidently. 

"Paano mo nalaman birthday ko? Last week palang naman tayo nag-usap at we didn't talk about birthdays." pang-aasar ni Baekhyun. 

"Ahhh nakikita ko kasi sa timeline ko dati pagmay bumabati sayo at kadete kita malamang alam ko birthday mo," palusot ni Chanyeol sa kanya. "Umorder na nga pala ako. Instant carbonara yung gusto mo diba?" Tumango naman si Baekhyun bilang sagot.

While waiting for their food, kinwentuhan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun tungkol sa mga drills na ginawa nila sa kampo. Halatang-halatang excited siya magkwento lalo na tungkol sa mga obstacle course na natapos niya. Parang bata magkwento. It's endearing.

"Nga pala, may nabanggit sina Minseok at Junmyeon before I went here, something about breakfast pancakes?" Alam naman ni Chanyeol yung kwento about it. Nainggit siyang hindi niya natikman yung luto ni Baekhyun at the same time, kinilig din siya. Gusto niya marinig version ni Baekhyun. 

"Ahhh hehehe diba hindi ako nakapagtext sayo pag-uwi ko last week? Nawalan kasi ako ng load. It's not some lame excuse; totoong nawalan ako ng load. Kaya dinalhan kita ng breakfast pancakes nung monday. Peace offering ko sayo kasi di ako nakapagtext. I waited sa tapat ng HQ kaso wala ka raw pala for the week sabi nila," kwento ni Baekhyun. Pulang-pula na yung pisingi niya at hindi siya makatingin kay Chanyeol. Inikot-ikot lang niya yung noodles sa plato niya.

"Sayang naman di ko natikman luto mo. Pwede bang humirit ng round two? This time ako na talaga yung kakain." 

"Pag-iisipan ko muna. Hectic kasi schedule ko," ngiti ni Baekhyun. Alam naman nilang dalawa na joke lang yun. Nagpatuloy lang sila magkwentuhan. Hindi nila napapansin marami nang estudyanteng nakapansin sa kanilang dalawa, kahit hindi nila batchmate napapatingin talaga sa side nila. Of course, students would do a double take sa table nila-- Corps Commander Chanyeol at Known rich kid Baekhyun nakakain na silang dalawa lang? That's very unlikely and yet ayan silang dalawa. 

In the corner with her bbq and isaw, may isang babaeng last week pa sila napansing kumain dito kela Ate Bebi. At hindi siya natutuwa sa nakikita niya.

xxx

Eight o'clock na ng gabi at nandun parin ang dalawa at nagkwekwentuhan. Masyado nanaman sila nag-enjoy sa company ng isa't isa na hindi na nila namalayan ang oras. Unlike last week nakapagsabi na si Baekhyun sa driver nila kung saan at kung anong oras siya susunduin. 

"Alam mo, pwede bang maging honest?" tumungo naman si Baekhyun habang nanguya-nguya. "Hindi ko akalaing kumakain ka pala ng street food at sa ganitong mga lugar pa. Akala ko gusto mo sa fine dining lang. Hindi ka rin conyo na masakit sa tenga pakinggan at may sense ka rin kausap kasi may alam ka sa current issues at politics."

"Grabe najudge mo na ata buong pagkatao ko? At sinasabi mong bang spoiled brat ako ha, Chanyeol? Sorry to disappoint pero spoiled lang ako pero hindi ako brat. Ayaw ko rin kasi sa mayayabang. Hindi dapat kita susungitan pero kung ganyan tingin mo sakin sige." sabi ni Baekhyun with matching eye roll and paglipat ng pwesto. Alam niyang marami ang ganun nga ang tingin sa kanya pero hinahayaan lang niya. Hindi naman sila importante kay Baekhyun pero kasi si Chanyeol yung nagsabi. Ang weird na hindi niya ma-explain kung bakit siya affected.

"Huy hindi naman sa ganun," habol ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. "Marami kasi tayong ka-batch na ganun eh at hindi pa naman tayo nagiging classmates para makilala ka on a deeper level. Sorry na, Baek. Please away kong mag-away tayo." 

"So sinasabi mo bang gusto mo ako makilala ha, Chanyeol?" mabilis na tanong ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman nageexpect si Baekhyun ng matinong sagot kaya tumayo na siya at lumabas ng bahay nina Ate Bebi. 

Inunahan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa paglalakad which was easy for him kasi Daddy Long Legs din 'tong isa. 

"Paano kung sabihin kong oo? Paano kung sabihin ko sayong gusto kong makikinig sa mga kwento mo sa about skincare and make up kasi wala naman akong alam sa ganun? Paano kung sabihin kong gustong kumain ng pancakes mo sa umaga kasama ka lagi? Paano kung sabihin kong willing akong maging tagabitbit mo kapag nagsho-shopping ka kasi sabi mo nangangalay ka? I know I'm rambling but what I'm trying to say is gusto kita, Baekhyun. Ang tagal tagal na actually. Gusto sana kitang ligawan, papayag ka ba?" tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun habang hawak niya ito sa magkabilang balikat nito. 

Hindi nakapagsalita si Baekhyun. Tinititigan lang niya ang mga mata nung isa-- trying to check kung sincere ba siya sa tanong niya or niloloko lang siya. Hindi mo siya masisi na mag-alinlangan, ngayon palang sila nag-usap. To be very honest, may crush na si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol simula nang bigyan siya nito ng CAT paperbag last week pero parang ang bilis naman? 

"Alam kong mabilis and this might come as shock to you kaya you don't have to answer right now, Baekhyun. Nandyan na yung sundo mo oh," nguso ni Chanyeol sa black vios na naka-hazard sa gilid. "See you sa school. Ingat ka. Text mo ako paguwi mo? Siguro naman may load ka na." 

xxx

**Baekhyunee**

Hi, Chanyeol. Nakauwi na ako.

Thank you for tonight. Nag-enjoy ako.

**Sungit**

Malapit na ako sa bahay. Salamat din.

Baek?

**Baekhyunee**

Yes? Ingat ka ha.

**Sungit**

Yung sinabi ko kanina, seryoso talaga ako dun.

I hope you could give me a chance para mapakita kong

my feelings are genuine. 

Pero no pressure pa rin ah! Hehehe

**Baekhyunee**

I know. I know. 

Is it weird na naiimagine ko kung paano yan sabihin yang text mo.

I bet namumula tenga mo right now hahaha char lang

**Sungit**

Paano mo nalaman?

How about tomorrow sabay tayo maglunch?

Okay lang sayo?

**Baekhyunee**

Of course. Chanyeol, sleep na ako ha.

Goodnight!

**Sungit**

Goodnight, Baek! Sweet dreams.

xxx

Pagpasok ni Jongdae at Sehun sa classroom, isang nakabusangot na Baekhyun ang nakita nila. Halatang-halata na pinagbubuntuan niya ng inis yung lapis na, konti nalang mapuputol na ito.

“Baek, huwag mong idamay yung lapis sa kabadtripan mo,” sabi ni Sehun na umupo sa tapat niya. Si Jongdae naman sa tabi niya, ready na magside comment nang unahan siya ni Baekhyun.

“Bwiset kasi. Seryoso seryoso pa raw. Genuine my ass,” at tuluyan nang nabali ang lapis. Ngayon kinwento niya sa dalawa niyang bestfriend ang nagpaimbyerna na sa araw niya umagang-umaga.

_Fresh from last night’s landian, inspired si Baekhyun pumasok nang maaga sa school. Wala halos tao sa school at hindi pa nagpapakita si haring araw. Nag-ayos pa nga siya ng classroom nila kasi ganun kaganda ang gising niya. Nagbakasali siya’t pumuntang ngayon sa CAT HQ kasi Baekhyun needs his morning dose of Vitamin C. Pero hindi niya nagustuhan yung nakita niya. Si Chanyeol at yung isang babaeng familiar yung mukha from CAT na naglalakad ding papuntang HQ, may dala-dalang iced coffee at pandesal._

_‘It’s fine, Baekhyun. Bawal na bang mag-breakfast kasama ang ibang tao ngayon? Kayo na ba ha?’_

_Lalapit dapat siya para batiin si Chanyeol kaso nakita niyang sadyang natapilok yung babae’t tinapunan ng iced offee si Chanyeol sa damit. Strike One, Ate gurl. Matapos yun, hinawakan pa ng babae si Chanyeol sa braso habang paulit-ulit itong nagso-sorry. Strike Two, isa nalang matatamaan na kita. Strike Three at ang pinakanakakainis sa lahat: pinupasan niya ng towel yung abs ni Chanyeol na bumakat sa shirt ng lalaki. Itong si Chanyeol naman, ang tagal bago napigilan si Ate Gurl._

_‘Akin yan eh. Sungit ko yan. Ako dapat nagpupunas sa kanya. Sino ka ba ha?’_

"So that's it. My morning's completely ruined," buntong hinga ni Baekhyun. Si Sehun tutungo-tungo lang sa kinwento niya. Naiintindihan niya where his friend is coming from. "At least alam mong may abs siya," sabi ni Sehun.

"Pero sabi mo tinanggal naman ni Chanyeol ah? Bakit ka naiinis?" tanong ni Jongdae.

"Wala na napunasan at nahawakan na ni Ate Gurl yung abs niya nung nakapagreact siya. Ang bagal magload ng situation sa utak niya. Nakakainis." 

"Sino ba yung Ate Gurl? Describe mo naman baka kilala ko," utos ni Jongdae.

"Di ko masyadong inintindi what she looks like. I was busy cursing her in my head. Pero basta matangkad at mahaba buhok. Face value? Lamang na lamang ako of course!"

"Mukhang kilala ko yan. Si Nana ata yang tinutukoy mo. Ingat ka dun Baek. Matagal nang may gusto kay Chanyeol yun. Kaya nga tulong nang tulong yun sa CAT para maka-score kay Chanyeol." 

"Hindi nakakatulong yang sinasabi mo Sehun. Lalo lang ako mag-iisip ng kung anu-ano."

"Don't worry, Baek. Kahit sobrang tagal na nagpaparamdam si Nana, never namang pinatulan ni Chanyeol yung panlalandi sa kanya," Sehun reassured.

"Dapat lang kasi ako ang legal wife!" After that, pumasok na ang teacher nila. Tamang-tama Baekhyun needs to get his mind of what happened earlier. Hindi pwede mastress nakakapanget at nakaka-wrinkles. 

xxx

Malapit na mag-lunch break and kanina pa hindi na nakikinig si Baekhyun sa lecture nila. Pinagiisipan niya ngayon kung sasabay ba siya Chanyeol kumain or hindi. Nagtatampo pa rin kasi siya sa binata.

_'Hindi pa naman siya nagtetext. Baka nakalimutan na niya.'_

"Mahal na reyna, tulala ka naman dyan. Tara na kain na-" Naputol ang pagyaya sa kanya kumain when Sehun elbowed Jongdae and pointed outside their room. 

"Oh ayan na pala ang mahal na hari. Wag ka na magalit ha. Tara na, Sehun."

Chanyeol was there, waiting for him outside their room. Ang saya maging maganda. Kahit hindi sabihin ni Jongdae, ang bilis nabura sa utak ni Baekhyun lahat ng kinainisan niya sa buhay after he saw Chanyeol-- parang magic. 

"Hi, Baek." bati sa kanya ni Chanyeol. “Mukhang mabigat yung bag mo, akin na yan.” Tinanggihan naman ni Baekhyun yung offer ni Chanyeol kasi ayaw niyang maging abusado sa kabaitan ni Chanyeol. Pero the taller kept on insisting kaya nagpalit nalang sila ng bag kasi konti lang gamit ni Chanyeol. 

“Akala ko you forgot about lunch today. Sasama na sana ako ka nina Jongdae,” Baekhyun pouts.

“Pwede ba yun, ako nagyaya ako pa makakalimot? Kung nakita mo lang pagtakbo ko papunta rito nung sinabing dismissed na kami.”

Baekhyun was about to turn for the canteen nang pigilan siya ni Chanyeol. Sa gazebo sa tapat daw sila ng HQ pumunta. Dito rin napansin ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol na tinitignan pala sila ng schoolmates nila. Lalong eye-catching yung pagpalit nila ng bag. Ang bitbit ni Baekhyun yung black Nike bag samantalang si Chanyeol naman KanKen na may colorful enamel pins pa.

“Bakit ba sila nakatingin? Am I not allowed to be around you? Pwes, manigas sila sa inggit dyan," pagsusungit ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad.

“Baka ngayon lang sila nakakita ng maganda, Baekhyun. Pagbigyan mo na,” Chanyeol says ruffling Baekhyun’s hair.

Malayo-layo sa ibang gazebo at sa main building ang gazebong pupuntahan nila. Gusto kasi ni Chanyeol sa tahimik lang at gusto rin niyang ma-solo si Baekhyun para komportable silang nakakapag-usap. Pagdating nila doon, may nakahain ng pagkain-- dalawang chicken with rice and mango shake yung favorite nilang dalawa. Nakatakip ito with plastic wrap at may nakalagay pang “this gazebo is reserved” sa sticky note.

“Surprise” ngiti ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Kinausap ko sina Ate Beth para ayusin yan before lunch break nung bumili ako ng pandesal kaninang umaga.”

“Nung may kasama,” bulong ni Baekhyun na narinig naman ni Chanyeol. 

“You saw? Si Nana lang yun. Nakakainis nga natapunan pa niya ako ng kape.” Pagtingin ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, nahalata nitong nag-iba yung timpla ng mukha ni Baekhyun when he was reminded of what he saw earlier. Hindi naman galit ang mahal na reyna, more of nagtatampo lang. Kailangan lang ng konting lambing from his Sungit. 

“Hey, okay ka lang? Hindi mo ba nakita na nabadtrip pa nga ako sa kanya? Gusto ko yung shirt ko eh. What you saw was nothing, Baek. She’s just a girl na nagmemedic sa CAT minsan,” Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s face and caresses it. “Wag na tampo ang baby, ha?”

Mukha nang kamatis si Baekhyun sa pula ng pisingi niya ngayon. Hindi naman niya inaasahan ganun ang magiging reaction ni Chanyeol sa pagtatampo niya. Akala niya pag-iisipan siyang OA at posessive nung isa. Buti nalang iba talaga si Chanyeol sa karamihan. Ang swerte-swerte ni Baekhyun sa kanya. 

“Anong baby ka dyan ha? Tara na nga, Sungit. Let’s eat na.”

“Bakit bawal ba kitang tawaging baby? Ayaw mo? How about By? Mas bagay ata.” pang-aasar ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi naman sa bawal pero kasi magsabi ka naman. Nasstress ako kapag bigla kang nagsasabi ng ganyan eh.” paliwanang ni Baekhyun bago ito sumubo ng pagkain.

“Asus, kinikilig ka lang eh.”

Habang kumakain, binalatan ni Chanyeol yung chicken niya at binigay ito kay Baekhyun. “Alam kong favorite mo yan pero Baek, dahan dahan sa balat ah? Masama yung puro ganyan in the long run. Gusto ko pang tumanda with you, kaya be healthy okay, by?”

Muntik nang mabilaukan si Baekhyun sa narinig niya. Hindi naman sa ayaw niya yung sinasabi ni Chanyeol. Sadyang hindi lang siya sanay na ganitong ka-straightforward yung kausap niya. “Alam mo ikaw, Sungit namumuro ka na ah! Pasalamat ka talaga...” 

“Na ano?” Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun curiously. Usually nakakunot ang noo nito na para bang may kasalanan sa kanya yung mundo pero when he’s with Baekhyun, ibang-iba siya. Only with his By can he truly be himself, yung hindi bantay na bantay yung bawat kilos, walang naka-abang na magkamali siya or break from his “perfect” reputation. 

“Wala po, Sungit.” sagot ni Baekhyun bago punasan ang labi ni Chanyeol na may gravy pa. “Ano? Sinong kinikilig ngayon?”

xxx

CAT nanaman ngayon at inaapoy ng lagnat si Baekhyun. Sinabihan na siya nina Jongdae at Sehun na umabsent muna siya today kaso hindi talaga pwede. May scheduled quiz at recitation kasi sila sa History kanina, terror yung teacher dun at hindi nagbibigay ng special exams kahit gaano pa ka-valid yung reason mo for being absent. 

Tinext naman siya ni Chanyeol kaninang tanghali’t sinabing umuwi na ng lunch break. Huwag na raw siyang umattend ng CAT. Agad naman itong tinanggihan ni Baekhyun. Baka kasi kung anu-ano pang isipin ng batchmates nila o kaya akusahan pa si Chanyeol na binibigyan siya ng special treatment kaya ngayon, nagtitiis siya sa initan.

‘Konting tiis nalang, Baek. Isang oras nalang makakauwi ka na’ bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili.

Martsa rito… Push ups doon… Takbo sa fields… Martsa ulit...

Naka-form ang lahat ng platoon sa fields at kanina pa sila nagmamartsa o nagpra-practice ng platoon drills. Naka-squat sila ngayon habang nakabilad sa initan, may nagkamali kasi sa platton nila sa drills kaya lahat sila damay sa parusa. Nanginginig na ang tuhod ni Baekhyun sa pagod. Konting-konti nalang babagsak na ito. 

"Medic!" tawag ni Baekhyun kay Nana na pumapatrol kaso hindi ata siya narinig. 

"Medic! Pahingi lang ako ng tubig," ginamit na niya lahat ng natitirang lakas niya para tawagin ito pero tinignan at nilampasan lang siya ng dalaga. 

This was the last thing Baekhyun remembers before everything went black. 

Hindi na naghintay ng command ang mga ka-platoon ni Baekhyun, tumiwalag na sila't agad nila binuhat ang kasama papuntang clinic. Doon lang din nila napansin na nilalagnat si Baekhyun. Pati si Sir Junmyeon at Sir Minseok nagpanic sa pagbagsak ni Baekhyun.

Si Sir Minseok ang sumama sa paghatid sa clinic samantalang si Sir Junmyeon naman ang pumuntang Principal's office para tawagin si Chanyeol. Lunch break palang kasi nasa office na si Chanyeol na isa sa mga representatives ng school sa interschool quiz bee na sinalihan ng paaralan nila. Ito yung dahilan kung bakit hindi na puntahan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun para bigyan ng gamot at alagaan. 

Kumatok si Sir Junmyeon sa office at nagpaalam sa Principal na i-excuse muna si Chanyeol dahil may emergency sa CAT. Agad namang naalarma si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Junmyeon. 

'Bakit naman ako ang tatawagin? Nandun naman yung ibang officers at yung medics?' isip ni Chanyeol. Then, he saw his friend mouthing Baekhyun's name. Wala nang paa-paalam at tumakbo na si Chanyeol palabas ng office. 

Pagdating ni Chanyeol sa clinic, nakita niyang kinukuhanan ng temperature ni Ms. Nurse si Baekhyun. Pinuntahan ni Sir Minseok sina Jongdae at Sehun para mainform sila tungkol sa nangyari sa kaibigan nila. Nasa gilid naman ng kama ang mga ka-platoon ni Baekhyun na nagdala sa kanya sa clinic. Kahit tulog ang By niya, kinausap parin ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun.

"By, dapat umabsent ka nalang sa CAT," sabi nito habang hinahawi ang buhok ng isa. "Oh kaya dapat tumawag ka ng medic."

"Excuse me po, Sir Chanyeol. Hindi naman sa pinapakinggan ko binubulong mo kay Baekhyun pero tumawag naman po siya ng medic kaso ayaw siyang pansinin."

"Opo Sir. Nasa harap lang po ako ni Baekhyun tapos ako binigayan naman ng tubig nung tinawag ko sila pero nung si Baekhyun, hindi talaga nila pinansin kahit na may tubig naman silang dala-dala," dagdag pa ng isa.

"I-kwento niyo kay Sir Junmyeon niyo yung nakita ko kanina. Don't leave out their names. Tell him paguusapan namin itong incident sa HQ mamaya," utos ni Chanyeol. Kung kanina nag-aalala lang si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, ngayon naman napalitan ito ng inis para sa mga medic team na naka-assign sa platoon nila. 

"This is my fault, By. I'm sorry. I'll sort this out, I promise," bulong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun bago ito halikan sa noo. Sakto namang pagtapos noon ay dumating na sina Jongdae at Sehun.

"Kawawa naman ang mahal na reyna namin," madramang pagiyak ni Jongdae. "Sabi ko kasi umabsent nalang eh. Ang kulit-kulit, di marunong sumunod," he pouts. Kahit ano namang pagpapagalit ang gawin ni Jongdae sa tulog niyang bestfriend, alam naman niyang bottomline is he's just worried. 

"Pre, hindi ko na mahahatid si Baek sa kanila. Paguusapan pa kasi ng officers yung nangyari sa kanya. Sabi kasi ng ka-platoon niya, sadya raw na hindi siya binigyan ng tubig," sabi ni Chanyeol kay Sehun na pinupunasan ng bimpo si Baekhyun.

"Sinong may pasimuno nito?" Akmang lalabas si Jongdae ng clinic para sugurin kung sino man ang may pakana ng nangyari sa best friend niya. "Sabihin mo sakin, Chanyeol kakalbuhin ko talaga yun." 

"Beb, tama na. Iuwi nalang natin si Baekhyun. Si Chanyeol na ang bahala sa gumawa nito kay Baekhyun, diba?" pagkalma ni Sehun kay Jongdae. Chanyeol just nodded and with that, he left them. 

xxx

Mainit, masakit ulo niya, inaantok pa siya kaya madaling mairita si Baekhyun. Dagdag mo pa yung kanina pa kasi siya sinusubukang gisingin ni Manang Fe when he's clearly trying to get more sleep. Kahit nakapikit, Baekhyun knows he’s home dahil sa amoy nung kama at unan na gamit niya; amoy vanilla and strawberries. After a few minutes, bumalik nanaman si Manang Fe para gisingin siya. The elder gave him a slight nudge on his feet.

“I love you po, Manang pero please lang five minutes pa,” hirit ni Baekhyun.

“Buti pa si Manang, love mo. Ako kelan kaya, By?” sagot ni Manang este Chanyeol.

Napabalikwas si Baekhyun sa boses na narinig niya. Pagtanggal niya sa pagkakatalukbong ng kumot, isang nakangiting Chanyeol at ang dala nitong breakfast sa side table ang nakita niya. He doesn’t know why pero he found himself pulling his Sungit into a tight hug tapos na naging teary-eyed pa siya. Akala mo naman ilang buwang hindi nagkita. 

"Kumusta na ang baby, ko? Okay ka na ba, ha?"

“Wala na, magaling na ako. Nandito ka na eh. Sayang gusto ko pa naman umabsent next week,” biro ni Baekhyun.

“Hey, bakit ka naiyak? May masakit pa ba sayo?” Tatayo dapat si Chanyeol para kumuha ng tubig sa kusina nang hilahin siya pabalik ni Baekhyun.

“I’m okay. Iyakin naman talaga ako or baka na-overwhelm lang ako na ikaw yung una kong nakita paggising ko.”

“Dapat masanay ka na, By. Sa future, itong mukhang ‘to ang unang makikita mo sa paggising at huling makikita mo sa gabi bago tayo matulog,” Chanyeol ruffles his hair. “Siya nga pala, Baek. Nagpakilala na ako sa parents mo kanina nung pinapasok nila ako. Nagpaalam na rin ako kung pwede kitang pakasalan.”

“Sira ka talaga, Sungit. Buti wala tayong pasok ngayon, may gwapo akong nurse. Share this with me? Ang dami mong inaykat na pagkain eh.” pagaalok ni Baekhyun ng pagkain kay Chanyeol. Sayang ito na sana ang opportunity para lutuan niya ulit si Chanyeol ng pancakes kaso wrong timing yung sakit niya.

They stayed at the Byun residences all day para maka-ipon si Baekhyun ng lakas makapasok next week. Buong araw halos nag-Netflix and chill lang sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun-not the kind of Netflix and chill na iniisip niyo. Nag-Disney marathon lang sila kasi yun ang request ng mahal na reyna and sabi nga niya it’s time to educate and open the gates of magic for Chanyeol na wala masyadong alam sa ganitong movies. Puro kasi actions ang alam ng isang ito. Kung hindi naman movies ang pinagkaabalahan ng dalawa, nasa childhood pictures ni Baekhyun ang atensyon nila.

"Alam mo? Meant to be talaga tayo, By. Look at your ears nung bata ka, they look like mine." sabi ni Chanyeol bago itapat ang mukha nito sa baby picture ni Baekhyun for better comparison.

"Ikaw talaga, Sungit kung anu-ano sinabi mo. Alam mo hindi ko talaga akalaing ganito ka, na ang gentleman mo, na ang sweet mo, na ang protective mo. Ang sarap naman sa feeling na sa akin ka lang ganito," Baekhyun confesses habang hinahawi ang buhok ni Chanyeol mula sa mukha nito so he can have a clearer view of the taller. Nasa floor sila ng kwarto ni Baekhyun, nakaupo with photobooks scattered everywhere. Nagkwekwentuhan silang dalawa about their childhood.

"Grabe najudge mo na ata buong pagkatao ko," Chanyeol laughs, mocking what Baekhyun said dati. "On a serious note, deserve mong alagaan, Baekhyun and I will continue to do so basta you allow me to. Hindi ko hahayaang may mangyari ulit sayong masama, By." 

A few minutes after they said more cheesy stuff about each other, tinawag na sila para magdinner. Baekhyun thought that it would be awkward during dinner with his parents kasi first time na may introduce sa kanila na manliligaw si Baekhyun. Thankfully, hindi naman naging awkward sina Chanyeol at parents niya. Katunayan, parang close na close na sila kung mag-usap habang nakain. Hindi naman niya masisi parents niya for being like this. Pati yung maids and driver ng pamilya Byun, botong-botong na sa manliligaw niya. Chanyeol’s charms are indeed irresistible.

“Next week, sabay tayo pasok. Susundin kita rito kaya wait for me ah.” Nasa gate na sila ng bahay nina Baekhyun dahil pauwi na si Chanyeol. Kanina pa siya hinahanap sa bahay nila pero nung sina niya na nasa bahay pa siya ng nililigawan niya, nakapagextend pa siya kaya nakasabay pa siya mag-dinner with the Byuns. 

“Masyado na akong spoiled sayo, Chanyeol. Baka masanay ako nyan.”

“Dapat lang naman na masanay ka kasi I will spoil you everyday. Only the best for my baby.” Chanyeol caresses Baekhyun’s face then plants a kiss on the other’s forehead. “Pasok ka na, By. Aalis na ako. I’ll text you kapag nakauwi na ako.”

xxx

Maraming may ayaw sa monday, start ng week, traffic, school/work nanaman, but not Baekhyun- at least not this monday. Maganda kasi ang gising niya today at he took extra time to prepare in the morning kasi sinundo siya ni Chanyeol. He stills has to look pretty kahit may gusto sa kanya si Sungit. Para sa mahilig gumala pero ayaw magcommute na tulad ni Baekhyun, dagdag pogi points itong driving skills in Chanyeol. Lalo siyang kinikilig when Chanyeol uses one hand to drive and the other to squeeze his thigh.

“By, daan muna tayo sa may HQ bago ka pumuntang room niyo ah, We still have time,” the taller says habang pinagbubuksan niya ng pinto si Baekhyun. Mula sa pwesto nila kitang-kita na ang HQ and the crowd na nabuo sa tapat nito. 

‘Baka may announcement yung officers kaya ako pinapapunta ni Chanyeol pero hindi ba dapat post nalang nila sa bulletin board or siya na magsabi sa akin?’ Baekhyun wonders.

Nang makalapit sila sa crowd, tyaka lang nakita ni Baekhyun kung ano ang pinagkakaguluhan ng batchmates niya. It was Nana, Lizzy, and Raina, yung Bravo medics team, na nakasquat habang may rifles na nakatapong sa arms nila. By the looks of it, kanina pa nila ito ginagawa: pawis na pawis na ang tatlong babae’t nangingig na ang tuhod. Before Baekhyun realized, nasa gitna ng crowd si Chanyeol, Minseok, and Junmyeon shouting.

“Parusa niyo yan dahil hindi niyo ginampanan ang duties niyo bilang Medics. Nilagay kayo sa team na yun para tumulong sa kapwa kadete niyo and yet you deliberately ignored a cadet that asked help from you. Medics attention,” Junmyeon shouts while spinning his rifle. 

“I know batchmates, I know. This will look biased kasi as you all noticed nililigawan ko si Byun Baekhyun and he was the cadet na pinabayaan ng medics pero these girls admitted to what they’ve done and we have witness statements stating what they did was true. Nagsabi rin kami sa Head ng CAT about this incident and kung anong balak naming gawin sa tatlong ito. Medics, squat!” Chanyeol instructed.

“Baekhyun, halika rito. Ikaw na magdagdag ng rifle na bibitbitin nila,” Minseok hands over the rifle to him. Baekhyun could hear his batchmates’ whispers: “Dagdagan mo ng tatlong rifle”, “Ang OA naman ng officers”, “Dapat lang sa kanila yan”. While listening to them, he found himself in front of Nana na ngayo’y naiiyak na. Binaba niya ang rifle sa gilid at inabutan ng bottled water si Nana from his backpack. Lalong naiyak ang dalaga dahil sa pinagsamang kahihiyan at pagod. Baekhyun just smiled and said “Basta huwag niyo ulitin or gawin yun sa iba.”

Chanyeol smiled at what his By did. Para sa ibang taong hindi siya close, they expected na dagdagan ni Baekhyun yung rifle and what he did was out of character pero not to Chanyeol. Kilala ni Chanyeol yung Baekhyun na hindi lang puro chika, hindi puro paganda ang alam. Kilala ni Chanyeol ang totoong Baekhyun niya. Chanyeol gave a nod to Junmyeon and Minseok, telling them na sila na ang bahala sa tatlong babae at sa crowd na nandun. Umalis na ang dalawang love birds sa eksena’t pumunta na sa kanya-kanya nilang classrooms. Pero bago sila maghiwalay sinabi ni Chanyeol na sobrang proud siya sa ginawa ni Baekhyun at kung pwede sabay ulit sila kakain ng lunch.

“Mahal na reyna, balita ko pinarusahan mga kontrabida sa teleserye mo kanina ah. Hindi na ako nakadaan dun, masyadong masikip at mainit eh,” bungad ni Jongdae sa kaibigan pagpasok nito sa classroom. 

“Good move rin na nagsabi sila sa Head ng CAT bago nila ginawa yun. Kung hindi baka, maging issue pa lalo yung nangyari,” Sehun commented.

“The question is: Kelan sasagutin na ni mahal na reyna ang mahal na hari?” tanong ni Jongdae. Napaisip si Baekhyun dun sa sinabi ng bestfriend. Hindi sila ganoong katagal magkakilala pero everything feels so right. Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Sungit and By. They all feel right. Baekhyun knows Chanyeol is sincere sa feelings niya and alam din naman niya ang nararamdaman para sa manliligaw so bakit pa nila patatagalin pa?

“Kapag tinanong ako ni Chanyeol ng THE question, hindi Yes ang sasagot ko. Wala nang patumpik-tumpik pa, I do na agad.”

xxx

Makalipas ang ilang buwan…

Ang sarap sa feeling na may boyfriend ka.

Too bad hindi pa rin alam ni Baekhyun yung feeling ng ganyan.

Lahat ng ginagawa ng normal na couple ay nagawa na nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun: pakilala sa parents and friends, movie dates, study dates, holding hands, hugs, giving gifts, exchanging cards, momol sessions (minsan lang ito), road trips. Ano na lang ang kulang? 

Label.

The In-A-Relationship status.

The "Will you be my boyfriend? question. 

Patapos na ang school year and they've been through so much together, baka nga mas marami pa silang pinagdaanan kaysa sa ibang couples yet, hindi pa rin siya tinatanong ni Chanyeol ng pinakahihintay niyang tanong. 

May isang beses na akala ni Baekhyun ay tatanungin na siya ni Chanyeol-- noong christmas party ng CAT. Habang pumaparty sa tugtog ng banda ang ibang kadete at officers sa fields, tinakas ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Doon sila nagpunta sa may school garden kung saan silang dalawa lang ang tao. Romantic and private kaya natural lang na isipin ni Baekhyun na baka this is his shining moment. 

"Ang awkward pala nito," sabay himas ni Chanyeol sa tenga niyang namumula. "First time ko 'tong gagawin, By. Pikit ka." 

_Ito na yun, Baek. Let's get this baguette. Pagdilat mo nakaluhod na si Chanyeol sa harap mo, may singsing. Don't mess up your answer ha. Kunwari surprised kahit halatang-halata naman kung anong gagawin ni Sungit. Hindi I Do ang sagot ah wag assume--_

Natigil ang pag-iilusyon ni Baekhyun when he felt something cold on his neck. Sinuotan pala siya ni Chanyeol ng moon and sun necklace at hindi agad nasara kaya matagal siyang nakapikit. 

"Namimili kami ng gifts para sa relatives namin nung nakita ko yan, By. I instantly thought of you kaya yan yung Christmas gift ko sayo. Alam kong pupunta kayong ibang bansa sa break kaya ngayon ko na binigay yung regalo ko. I hope you liked it."

Hindi maka-react si Baekhyun kasi una, muntik na siyang mapahiya dahil sa kagagahan niya. Pangalawa, ang ganda nung necklace, simple but it looks expensive. Pangatlo, naiiyak kasi kasi he forgot Chanyeol's gift kasi he was too caught up with his expectations na ngayong pasko siya yayain ni Chanyeol to be his boyfriend. 

"Sungit, I forgot your gift. I'm sorry," Baekhyun cries, feeling really guilty and selfish for forgetting. 

"Hey, it's okay By." Chanyeol hugs the smaller. "Wag ka na iiyak ha? Di important ang gift. You know what's important to me? Ikaw, Baekhyun and your happiness. So wag na iyak ang baby ko." Baekhyun cries harder at his Sungit's words. 

"Besides, hindi pa naman lumalabas yung deadpool action figure na gusto ko. Wala pa akong hihilingin sayo," Chanyeol kids, trying to make his By smile again. Effective naman, niyakap ulit ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at tuluyan nang kinalimutan ang katangahan niya. Maya-maya, they were swaying to Chanyeol’s hums kasabay ang tugtog ng banda sa fields. 

Back to present time. Hindi naman talaga inggitera sa mga bagay na meron ang iba pero nung naging official si Sehun at Jongdae nakaraang New Year, ramdam na ramdam niya yung pagiging third wheel sa dalawa. Wala namang nagbago sa dynamics nilang tatlo kapag magkakasama: magtatalo si Jongdae at Baekhyun, walang kakampihan si Sehun, magagalit si Jongdae kay Sehun, kakampihan ni Sehun si Jongdae, talo si Baekhyun. 

Ngayon, nasa restroom si Baekhyun, magbibihis pang-CAT kasi last day na nila. Finally. Next week, i-preresent na sila sa city director ng CAT for graduation Kaya yung mga nakaraang linggo puro puspusang practice ang lahat para hindi mapahiya ang school nila. Bago siya lumabas ng CR, he can't help but look at himself at the mirror. 

_Panget ba ako? Ganun ba ako kataray? Hindi naman masama ugali ko ah. May kulang pa ba sa akin? Sabihin na lang niya kasi kung ano yun, I'm willing to change naman basta para kay Chanyeol. Pero ano kaya yung kulang? I'm diligently studying na para hindi naman mababa rank ko. Nakakahiya naman sa future boyfrind kong running for batch valedictorian. O may nagawa ba akong mali? Baka ayaw talaga sa akin ng family niya kaya hindi niya ang matanong-tanong. Okay naman kami nina tita mama last time we had dinner?_

_Baka hindi pa handa si Chanyeol sa relationship na talaga. You know, mga Sagittarius, takot sa commitment yang mga iyan._ _Wait mahalaga ba talaga ang label sa isang relasyon kung gusto niyo naman ang isa't isa?_ sabi ng isang boses sa utak ni Baekhyun. 

_Paano kapag nagselos ka tapos nakipag-away ka dun sa pinagseseselosan mo, tapos tinanong ka ng 'Bakit ano mo ba siya?' Anong isasagot mo? Bestfriend? Talo tayo dyan._ Sagot naman ng isang boses.

Naputol ang pag-iisip ni Baekhyun nang may kumatok sa pinto. Buti nalang at naputol ang pag-ooverthink niya. He knows na walang magandang patutunguhan kung natuloy siyang mag-iisip ng kung anu-ano. Pumunta na siyang fields at sumama sa mga ka-platoon niya. 

"Si Sir Junmyeon maghhandle sa atin today." sabi sa kanya ng katabi. "Wala raw si Sir Chanyeol marami raw inaasikaso for CAT graduation." tumungo-tungo lang si Baekhyun bilang sagot nang bigla siyang i-pat sa balikat ng kausap niya. 

"Baekhyun, alam kong hindi tayo close and sa kapag CAT lang tayo nag-uusap pero share ko lang na I'm rooting for you and Sir Chanyeol. Bagay talaga kayo," the girl smiled. Namula naman ang pisingi ng sudden confession ng katabi pero hindi niya nakalimutang mag-thank you. 

"Okay, cadets, last session na natin ito so wag na hindi na ako masyadong maghihigpit sa inyo. Pero syempre kailangan pa rin natin, magpractice for next week kaya na inisip ko ito," at pinakita ni Sir Junmyeon ang mga piring. "Tignan natin kung may natutunan kayo sa 9 months nating pagsasama. Chill lang tayo, puro lakad at phasings lang. Hindi rin ako magdedemerit at pagpaparusa sa mga kakamali so you have nothing to worry about." 

Sumunod naman ang mga kadete at sinuot ang mga piring na ipinasa sa kanila. Naniniwala naman sila sa mga sinabi ni Sir Junmyeon nila. Si Baekhyun naman hindi kinakabahan kasi mula nang magka-feelings siya kay Chanyeol, sineryoso na niya ang mga ginagawa sa CAT. After a few minutes nagsimula nang sumigaw ng commands ang officer. 

"Harap sa kanan, rap!"

_Asus, piring lang pala._

"Harap sa kaliwa, rap!"

_Ang dali-dali lang nito._

"Limang hakbang pasulong, kad!"

_It's impossible na magkamali pa ako nito._

"Sampung hakbang sa kaliwa, kad!”

_Hindi pwedeng mapahiya nanaman ako._

"Harap sa likod, rap!"

_Alam ko na kaya ang kaliwa at kanan._

"Tatlong hakbang pakanan, kad!"

_Next week, graduate na ako. Babye CAT._

Pagtanggal ni Baekhyun ng piring, hindi niya inexpect ang makikita niya sa harap. Yung mga kapwa ni kadete may hawak ng placards spelling out the question na kay tagal niyang inintay, "Will you be my boyfriend?" Nandun din sina Sir Junmyeon at Sir Minseok na may camera, looking proud. Si Jongdae naman nasa gilid mukhang iiyak na anytime habang taga-himas ng likod niya si Sehun. Of course, nandun din ang mastermind ng lahat ng ito, nasa katayo sa harap niya habang may hawak na bouquet ng bulaklak. Gustong pumunta ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol to kiss the taller right here, right now pero ayaw gumalaw ng katawan niya. 

"Bago ka sumagot, allow me to explain. Hindi ako manhid, By. Alam kong naeexpect ka from me and I know na nadidisappoint ka minsan kasi hindi kita matanong-tanong niyan. I want it to be extra special kasi ang tagal-tagal ko nang may gusto sayo and you deserve only the best things in life, By. Nung na realize ko na CAT yung dahilan kung bakit tayo nagkakilala nang maayos, ito agad yung naisip kong set up. Kaso hindi naging madali to pull this off, ilang linggo rin bago ko na-convince ang CAT head and officers na ibigay itong araw na 'to para sa akin. Tapos ilang weeks din ang ginugol ko para naman sa requests nila kapalit ng araw na 'to," Chanyeol rambles. Nainterrupt siya nang may sumigaw ng "Sir, nangangalay na po ako, Sir." Sumigaw rin sina Sir Minseok at Sir Junmyeon tungkol sa mga hindi pa natatapos na requests ni Chanyeol.

"Bilisan ko na raw," he laughs nervously. "Ang tagal-tagal ko na hinintay itong araw na 'to. Simula palang nung kumanta ng The Day You Said Goodnight noong Battle of the Bands nung Grade 8 tayo, iyong-iyo na ako. Ang dami ko pang gustong sabihin sa speech ko pero bottomline is Baekhyun, By, you are the love of my life. Alam ko yun, alam din ng buong school, alam din ng family ko at family mo, at sana alam mo rin yun kaya, Baekhyun, will you please be my boyfriend?" Chanyeol smiles, looking into Baekhyun's eyes.

Tumayo nang tuwid si Baekhyun at sumaludo bago isigaw ang "Sir, Yes, Sir" 

Agad na hinila ni Chanyeol ang natatawang si Baekhyun para yakapin habang nagtatawanan at nagche-cheer ang mga kasama nila sa likod. Habang magkayakap, hinimas-himas ni Chanyeol ang buhok ni Baekhyun. Long time crush no more. 

"Sana hindi ka nainip sa paghihintay sa akin, By." 

"Pwede ba yun? You're always worth the wait. I love you, Chanyeol." sambit ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa mga mata ng boyfriend niya. Yes, finally. Pwede na niya tawaging boyfriend. 

"Mahal kita, Baekhyun. Sobra-sobra. Akin ka lang, ha? Chanyeol kisses his forehead. Malapit na sila maging quota sa PDA kaya hanggang sa noo muna. 

"Sir, Yes, Sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sana magustuhan niyo yung Paraluman entry ko. First time ko sumali sa fic fest >< I hope mahalin niyo rin sina Sungit at By tulad ng pagmamahal ko sa kanila. 
> 
> ps. Hindi lahat ng nabasa niyo tungkol sa CAT dito ay applicable sa lahat ng school o nangyayari sa totoong buhay.


End file.
